


Where He Belongs

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, r/s anon kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius enjoys being dragged off his pedestal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [RS Anon Kink Meme](http://ceredwensirius.livejournal.com/206827.html). Prompt: Deep throating: Such as throat fucking, choking with penis, nose holding while blow job is being given. The partner being throat fucked loves it.

Despite his family issues, Sirius had always been adored. Most people deferred to him out of fear or envy or due to his exceptional good looks and ability to charm. Only with his friends did he receive any sort of check to his almost unconscious arrogance and entitled existence. Of course, Peter was slightly scared of him at times and certainly would never presume to question Sirius' decisions or reprimand him for any perceived fault or slight. With Sirius, he was careful not to overstep the convivial liberties of scuffles and shoves that the four of them all indulged in to some extent.

And James was practically his twin in arrogance. He had been even more spoiled by his doting parents, and the two of them together, encouraging each other, only magnified the careful, awed treatment they received from most people.

That left Remus. For Sirius, he was the only one who ever called him out, the only one who could ever make Sirius experience a true sense of shame and remorse for his actions, the only who could take Sirius down, pull him off his lofty pedestal and plunge him into the dirt where Sirius knew he really belonged.

And Sirius liked nothing better than to be at Remus' feet, under his control, and unable to charm his way out of whatever Remus saw fit to dish out.

Like now.

"You're better than everyone else, aren't you, Black?"

Remus' voice was calm and measured, asking the question with mild inflection as his thumbs slid across Sirius' cheekbones. Sirius couldn't answer, of course, not with Remus' cock lodged in his throat. His head was tilted back, lips stretched wide by the hard, thick shaft. Remus sighed, his balls resting against Sirius' chin for a few seconds before he pulled out in a slow glide.

Sirius gulped air, but kept his position, back straight, hands knotted together at the small of it.

"You can do as you like. Hurt whom you like. No one else matters."

"N--" Before he could finish the word, Remus' cock was shoving past the 'O' his lips made and Sirius swayed on his knees precariously until he caught his balance. Then Remus was fucking his mouth with slow, hard thrusts, still shallow, the head of his cock only lightly brushing the back of Sirius' throat. Sirius moaned, hollowing his cheeks to provide a silky sheath for the length of Remus' shaft. His tongue pressed up against the hot flesh.

"You've the world at your feet. Yes, Black? All for your amusement."

Remus stilled, not chastising as Sirius took the opportunity to suck gently at the swollen shaft throbbing thick and hot in his mouth. The weight and feel of it made him dizzy with lust.

"That's all I am, as well, isn't it? An amusement. Something to pass the time with when you're bored."

No. Never. Not Remus. Unable to speak, Sirius whimpered and Remus began thrusting without warning, harder and deeper this time. His fingers clutched tighter at each other, his knuckles going white as he struggled not to choke.

"Open up for me. Take it. Prove it." Again and again, Remus pushed in deep and pulling back almost past Sirius' lips before shoving in again. "Prove you're not a spoiled, arrogant, strutting _Black_ who deserves to be taken over my knee and spanked like the brat you are."

Choked moans vibrated through him, all sound almost cut off as Remus fucked his throat ruthlessly. He felt raw, going dizzy as his chances for air got slimmer and slimmer. White dots of light speckled his vision, and Remus twisted fingers into his hair and tugged Sirius close. Everything fell away as Remus' cock lodged deep, his body flush against Remus' legs and his neck arched back to accommodate him.

He was nothing, nothing but what Remus said he was, nothing but Remus' creation--his to fuck and mold and take and take and take. His body sang with desperate need, and Remus tightened his hold, making Sirius' eyes and scalp sting from the force of it.

Remus groaned, shuddering and coming down Sirius' throat with a deep push. Then Sirius was shoved back to the floor, and Remus' mouth was on his, taking his air as he pumped Sirius' aching cock.

Heels digging into the floor, Sirius writhed helplessly. He panted around Remus' tongue as his climax built, and then suddenly he could breathe. He sucked in short ragged breaths that made his throat scream as his hips bucked wildly.

"Look at me when you come."

Remus was only a burnt orange outline in his vision as Sirius blinked up at Remus' face. His cock jerked in release, a hoarse, rasping sound issuing from his throat as Sirius spilled his come over Remus' broad hand.

"This is what you are," Remus murmured against his ear as Sirius lay panting, chest moving in erratic heaves. "This is where you belong."

Come smeared into his belly as Remus pressed him into the floor. An aftershock of pleasure coiled in his groin, and Sirius shuddered. His throat wasn't up for use yet, but Sirius spoke anyway, his voice a hoarse, broken whisper.

"Yeah." His smile for Remus was tired and blinding and adoring. "I know."


End file.
